


A Lifetime Ago

by IceQueensQuest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Ballet, F/F, F/M, In Vitro, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Murder, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy, Sex, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueensQuest/pseuds/IceQueensQuest
Summary: Once upon a time there lived a kind and gentle Countess and her faithful servant. But the Countess was swept away by a fearsome enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot that is currently in the works. I want to make it long and put my best efforts into it; I will post an update when it is halfway done. So far...I have three sentences.  
The focus: Amélie Lacroix's lover goes between past and present on her relationship with the Widow.


	2. Small Sneak Peek!

If I could change anything, it would be everything. My regrets in this life stem from a single occurrence that has turned into a massive out pour of destruction and death. Life is not fair nor is it meant to be. Those who were born on top, stay on top. While the little folk remain at the bottom; casualties and victims of war. 

Growing up I always felt hollow. I obeyed my parents, my teachers, even my ‘friends’. Following instructions was the only thing I believed myself to be any good at because eventually it got me far at a young age. I had a younger sister who excelled in everything that had to do with athletics and mathematics. But even her worst subject came easily to her; I am still envious. 

When I was a girl, of about seventeen I was already an accomplished opera singer. My parents spent thousands of dollars a month to place me with the best music tutor money could buy. Once they realized I was good at something [in their eyes] they stuck me in the category for the rest of my school days. And because of this skill it eventually led me to her, at the Palais Garnier in Paris, France.


End file.
